


Everything was Hot

by MesoMaxi



Series: Up, Down, All Around [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time writing Smut, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mild Kink, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesoMaxi/pseuds/MesoMaxi
Summary: It was a hot summer day, Sonic and Shadow haven’t fucked in weeks—two to be exact.[Everything was hot; the skin under their fur, the room, Sonic’s hands and the black furred thighs underneath them, but looking at Shadow’s slightly agitated but lustful face—that was something so damn hot it nearly made Sonic lose himself.]
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Up, Down, All Around [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116755
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	Everything was Hot

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first time writing smut, I’m not a native English speaker, also no beta)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The room felt so incredibly hot. The black fur under his ungloved peach hands felt sweaty and his own hands felt all clammy. It was a hot summer day, but that didn't stop them. 

“Hurry up.” Sonic heard his partner say in a growling voice, which pulled him out of his musings. Shadow rolled his hips urging the cobalt hero on. ”Hurry the _fuck_ up, Chaos, I'm not going to break.”

“You’re so impatient.” Sonic responded while he FINALLY pushed a hot lubed finger inside the other—not even the usually icy lube was cool in the hot summer weather. “I'm trying to not _hurt_ you, you asshole.” The blue hedgehog said in a low muttering tone, his mouth was right beside Shadow’s ear. 

It was too hot in their apartment, but the agent just came back home after a _two week_ long secret mission. They both needed this, even if that meant that their fur was sweaty and the sheets felt slippery and that Shadow’s ear tasted salty against his tongue.

“Just fucking do it already.” The striped hedgehog said, trying to stifle a hissing moan when Sonic pushed in a second finger.

“Not so tough now huh, Mr. Ultimate?” the cobalt hero teased playfully, carefully scissoring his lube slicked fingers deep inside the other.

Shadow let out a sigh. “You’ve prepared me enough, just fuck me, will you?”

“You’re even crankier than usual when you’re overheated, you know that?” Sonic asked, he pulled out his hot fingers wiping them off on the sheets—they’ll have to wash them later anyways. 

Everything was hot; the skin under their fur, the room, Sonic’s hands and the black furred thighs underneath them, but looking at Shadow’s slightly agitated but lustful face—that was something so damn hot it nearly made Sonic lose himself.

”I want to _feel_ it.” Shadow growled capturing the others lips in a heated kiss. The agent bit down on the cobalt hero’s bottom lip; he pulled away and continued. “I want you to make me _scream_.”

Sonic let out a soft moan when Shadow dribbled lube on his hard member stroking him surprisingly gently. ”Good or bad screaming?” 

“Good screaming.” Shadow answered and let go of the blue ones cock making him unconsciously whine. “Now just do it, okay?”

“So what you’re saying is that,” Sonic started, he pushed Shadow to his back, leaned over the agent making his legs press themself against his chest and lined himself up. “You just want an excuse to piss off our neighbors again.”

“You know what will piss me off? If you don't put your _damn_ dick inside—ah, _fuck_.” The striped hedgehog cursed, his hands suddenly tangled in the short fur on top of Sonic’s head. The blue hero moaned softly pushing his erection deeper inside the other inch by inch. The agent tugged his partners head closer, and it was a cheap, dirty tactic. Shadow knew what that did to Sonic. 

“You’re—terrible.“ The speedster breathed in heavily trying to get himself under control, he stopped his motions. “Don’t do that, to just get what you want, didn’t you ever learn how to say ’please’?”

“We’re past that point by now.” the striped hedgehog said and leaned up giving the hero several kisses which quickly turned from soft to passionate as he begun to work his way down to Sonic’s sensitive neck—he knew that would rile the other up.

“Okay, okay.” Sonic said swallowing hard as he started to move again. Earning a near inaudible groan from his partner. 

“Chaos, finally.” Shadow muttered, his voice low and raw, Sonic could feel the agents body tense and twitch adjusting to the sensations of the hero’s cock inside him. 

“Are you okay?” Sonic asked kissing Shadow’s soft tan lips gently. “It’s not too much, is it?”

“No...ah...it's good, stop being so concerned, it’s not like this is our first time.” The striped hedgehog replied, he moved his hips gently, moaning quietly. 

Sonic could feel the others body relax and then tense as his dick moved further inside the agent. The hero bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes trying not to come.

“Sonic.” Shadow pulled the hero closer hand in the fur on top of the hero’s head. “Come on, just let loose...please.”

Sonic let out a whimper, he shoved their mouths together in passionate kiss. The cobalt hedgehog gripped the others strong arms and pulled out nearly all the way—he took a deep breath—before he slammed his hips forward as hard as he could.

The way he felt Shadows whole body shiver and how he heard his shuddering voice was maddening, so intense—so hot.

“ _Fuck_ , do that again.” Shadow told him as he leaned his head back.

Nothing more needed to be said, he slammed his hips forward again and again pressing himself deeper with each thrust, the hero’s grip on Shadow‘s arms tightened and the gasps and groans from them both filled the room. The agent rolled his hips to match Sonic’s movements, tugging his legs closer to his chest to get Sonic even closer—deeper inside him.

Shadow’s voice was hoarse and raw as he let out low groaning moans with each thrust. The way Shadow’s voice broke and cracked, was nearly enough to push Sonic over the edge.

Almost, but not enough. No one had screamed yet, and Sonic did his best to keep his promises.

He leaned in closer to Shadow, his nose buried in the crock of the others neck and his lips on the agents collarbone. He could taste the salty sweat and smell Shadow’s musky sweat mixed scent, it was a familiar taste and a familiar smell, he pressed his hips forward as deep as he could go and—

—stopped.

“Oh fucking, Chaos.” Shadow moaned, head still stretched back, hands trying to escape Sonic’s hold, to paw at the hero to get him to move again. “Damn, why—why the _fuck_ did you stop?”

“You wanted to scream.” Sonic answered. They were both disgusting, sweat dripping of off them, soaking the sheets below them, but there was something raw and so real about this, having Shadow this close to him again—feeling Shadow—touching Shadow, it was so hot. He pulled his hips back, slow and steady, a thick tease.

“No,” Shadow growled. “You don’t fucking leave me like this you—you.”

“Me, me.” Sonic mimicked the agents tone, he leaned down to kiss the venom out of Shadow’s mouth—to shut him up. “Calm down, I’m just—“ he looked away and reached for the discarded lube. “I know you like it wet.”

Shadow squirmed underneath him, Sonic could see the agents cheeks reddening, “No, no I don’t.” Shadow’s glare was intense—and so damn hot. “I mean...whatever.”

“You like it really, really wet.” Sonic whispered as he used his deepest voice. He pressed two lubed fingers inside the other, scissoring them; he dribbled even more lube over Shadows spread hole. “Admit it.”

“Shut up.” The striped hedgehog said weakly, as he let out a loud moan when Sonic pushed his fingers all the way in. He traced his fingers over Shadow’s sensitive prostate, enjoying the gasping moaning sounds it made the other produce. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you like this.” The hero said leaning away from the agent—away from the distracting hotness. He rubbed the head of his cock against Shadow’s hole, enjoying the feeling and the noises the other made. 

Everything was so hot—everything was so amazing.

Sonic waited for Shadow to draw in a deep breath, before he slammed his hips forward, a deep thrust that pushed him all the way in. The hero closed his hand around Shadow’s cock. It was wet, perfectly slick with pre-cum and sweat, he stroked his hand up and down the agents length. Shadow let out a high pitched moan that was somewhere far up the scale, not quite a scream—but close. 

“Come on.” Sonic challenged the striped one, as he pushed his hips faster and faster; he worked up a rhythm that had both of them gasping for air. “Come on, faker.” 

“Oh, _fuck_!” Shadow howled—whined—something in between. Sonic smiled, he could feel his legs tightening up, his own orgasm growing closer. He wanted to keep the rhythm, he really wanted to keep it, but then everything was lost and he found himself thrusting jerky and uncontrolled. Spilling into Shadow, with his own loud groans. 

Shadow tightened around him, he arched his back as much as he could with Sonic’s weight pressing him down. “It’s—wet” he managed to gasp out. “It’s—ah—uh.” Sonic let the other take over, everything was hazy, he knew Shadow was close, he could smell it in the air.

“Scream.” Sonic spoke softly, he was inches away from the other, trying to hold himself up and urging the agent on, and not collapse with exhaustion. “Scream, faker—come on.”

It worked.

The noise that Shadow made was high and desperate, like a high uncontrolled whine. It was feral from somewhere deep inside and Sonic shivered with the weight of it. He kissed Shadow’s cheek and then kissed him again an inch from his mouth, both of them were messy and uncontrolled. 

Shadow’s eyes were closed as he breathed in deeply. The agents eyes fluttered open when Sonic lifted himself off the other, frowning at the hot mess they made. 

“Good job.” Shadow croaked out. “Well done, hedgehog.”

“Asshole.” Sonic responded fondly. Everything was a hot mess. _Reality is messy_ , he thought. He grasped the covers to wipe them both down. They stumbled towards the bathroom with the promise of cold water and each other’s continued touches.

Catching each other’s gaze, both thought that it wasn’t only the weather that was hot—everything was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I don’t mind criticism so please comment your thoughts good or bad!


End file.
